


Flufftober

by alistoney



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Charms, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Christmas, College AU, Domestic Fluff, Dragons, Established Relationship, Face Paint, Flirting, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Flufftober, Halloween, High School AU, Human AU, Immortal Alec, M/M, Magic, Potions, Reluctant friends to lovers, Scrabble, Sunrises, Sunsets, Teachers AU, Thanksgiving, Vigilante AU, chairman meow - Freeform, demon attack, fair/carnival, malec with children, mistletoe kiss, move in, naps, proposal, space nerd Alec, superhero au, writer Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: A series of fluffy malec drabbles for this lovely month of flufftober





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS IT’S FLUFFTOBER AND I’M SO HAPPY!! I’m using [giucorreias](http://giucorreias.tumblr.com)‘ list of flufftober prompts for this! I really hope y’all like these as much I loved writing them! Tags will be updated as we go! ENJOY!

Alec groans when he’s pulled out of sleep by the sound of his alarm going off.

Magnus’ arm is draped over his waist and it’s a welcome warmth. Alec doesn’t want to get up. Ever.

“Make it stop,” Magnus groans into Alec’s neck, lips brushing over his pulse and making him shiver slightly.

“M’ trying,” Alec mumbles, as he tries to twist around to grab his phone without dislodging their comfortable position.

He fails, and Magnus’ warm body slips off of his punctuated by a small noise of discontent from Magnus that Alec would find adorable if he was actually awake enough to think thoughts.

Magnus huffs and turns over, burying his face into Alec’s pillow and breathing in deeply. Alec smiles at his sleep rumpled hair as he turns his phone towards himself and looks at the screen to try and turn the alarm off.

Only once he looks at the screen does Alec remember _why_ he’d turned on the alarm in the first place.

Morning Patrol.

Alec groans and drops the phone onto the mattress.

He _hates_ early morning patrols. That didn’t always used to be the case though. For most of his life, Alec had loved watching the sun rise over his city, knowing he was protecting it.

But lately, he’s started to despise morning patrols. He pretends he doesn’t know why he’s had the sudden change of heart. Pretends that it has nothing to do with a certain adorable sleep rumpled warlock that makes it 500 times harder to leave his bed in the morning.

He sits up in bed with great effort and sits there a second, trying to will himself to actually leave the bed. This action is punctuated by another sound of discontent from Magnus and Alec rolls his eyes fondly when Magnus turns his head to peek an eye up at Alec.

“Stay,” he says softly, eyes still hazy from sleep and smile soft in the morning light.

Alec almost caves. _Almost_.

“You know I can’t,” he says under his breath and leans over to press his forehead to the side of Magnus’ face. Magnus’ turns his head slightly to line up their foreheads and smiles a sleepy smile.

“Go save the world, Shadowhunter,” He breathes, pressing his lips to Alec cheek for a long moment before letting him go.

***  
Alec groans internally when he hears a knock on his office door. If he has one more person come in and tell him about another problem he has to deal with today he’s going to kill someone.

He’s only been here for 2 hours and there have already been two disastrous missions and a missing shipment of weapons that no one can seem to find. Alec just wants to go home and sleep for another 12 hours.

When he looks up he feels the tension drain out of his body as he takes in the sight of Magnus leaned against the wall with a small smile on his face.

He’s wearing a long burgundy coat and there’s a steak of red in his hair that hadn’t been there this morning. The light from the window glistens off the rings on his fingers and he’s exactly what Alec needs right now.

“Magnus,” he breathes out on a sigh. He drops the papers about the missing weapons onto his desk and pushes away from his desk to walk the short distance to his boyfriend.

Magnus grins and moves to meet him in the middle, pressing a kiss to Alec’s mouth and then pulling him into a hug in one smooth motion.

Alec closes his eyes and smiles as Magnus’ fingers move to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck. Somehow Magnus knows exactly what he needs.

“What’re you doing here?” Alec mumbles into Magnus’ shoulder.

“Do I need a reason? Maybe I just wanted to see my beautiful boyfriend,” Magnus replies. Alec can feel the way his lips curl up into a smirk as he pulls away to look at him.

Alec smiles back at him, blushing slightly at Magnus’ words despite the fact that he’s heard them countless times before. He wonders if Magnus will ever stop being able to make him blush.

“I thought you had a client.”

“I did,” Magnus confirms, sliding his hand down Alec’s arm and interlocking their fingers with a softer smile.

He leads Alec to the couch against the wall and pulls him down into his side. Alec can’t help but let out a sight as Magnus moves to lay his head onto his shoulder and starts to play with his fingers

“Our meeting was cut short,” Magnus drawls.

Alec hums as he watches Magnus’ ringed fingers play with his own.

“Why?”

“He asked me to do things I’m not willing to do,” Magnus answers, “Don’t get me wrong, I’m all for curses, but I’m not going to help with a deadly one. When he insisted, I told him to get out.”

Alec closes his eyes and leans his head on top of Magnus’, listening to the cadence of his voice as he talks about his day.

“Anyway, when I finally managed to get rid of him I realized I hadn’t had breakfast. And that I missed you.”

Alec smiles a soft smile as Magnus pulls his head up to look at him. They’d only been apart for around 4 or 5 hours but Alec shares the sentiment.

“So, I decided I could fix both those problems at once,” Magnus goes on.

He snaps his fingers once and the coffee table in front of the couch is suddenly full of food. Alec chuckles under his breath while Magnus leans forwards to fill a plate with waffles and strawberries.

He turns to Alec when he’s finished and holds a strawberry up to Alec’s mouth with bright eyes.

Alec rolls his eyes and lets Magnus feed him, trying and failing to hide how pleased he is.

“I love you so much,” Alec tells Magnus softly a moment later, and watches the way Magnus’ eyes soften with fondness and awe. The same reaction he has everytime Alec says those three words no matter how long it’s been since the first time.

“I love you too, my Angel.”

Alec grins and leans in to press their lips together in a soft kiss.

Magnus tastes of strawberries and coffee and infinite mornings just like this one.

And Alec is _so_ so happy. 


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunsets, daisies, and malec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s much shorter than the last one lol (but don’t worry, just as fluffy)

“Magnus.”

Magnus opens his eyes when he hears his name and smiles as he’s met with bright hazel eyes and dark mussed hair.

Alec’s body is haloed by daisies where he kneels in the field next to where Magnus is lying in the sun.

Magnus breathes out a long sigh as Alec’s fingers slip into his hair and he lets his eyes flutter shut again.

Magnus hadn’t planned to spend their evening in a daisy field but he’d missed having Alec to himself and had grabbed him, pulling him through a portal as soon as he’d gotten home for the day. The first place he’d thought of was here.

They’d fallen into the field, Alec on top of Magnus, a giggling mess and Alec’s eyes had lit up when he’d looked up to see where they were. Magnus had stared at him as Alec had taken in the mountains in the distance and the sun setting behind them. The miles of flowers in every direction and Alec standing in the midst of it all, beautiful as ever.

Magnus blinks his eyes open, coming back to the present when Alec’s hand cups his cheek.

“Beautiful,” Alec breathes and presses a quick kiss to Magnus’ lips. Magnus smiles against his lips and keeps smiling even as Alec pulls away and holds his phone up.

Before Magnus knows what’s happening Alec has taken a photo and is staring down at it.

“Beautiful,” he says again, as if it’s a fact that is non-negotiable. Magnus feels his heart flip happily in his chest and he has to bite his lip to keep from smiling too wide.

Alec turns the phone towards Magnus and Magnus can’t help but gasp quietly at the photo.

Because, well, Alec was right. It’s _beautiful_.

The sunset is casting pink and purple shadows over his skin and he’s surrounded by flowers on all sides. They’re even wound through his hair, the white petals contrasting beautifully with the dark strands.

“You made me a flower crown,” Magnus says softly, looking back up at Alec who is already staring back down at him.

“Izzy taught Max and I a while back,” Alec says and shrugs, a faint blush high on his cheeks.

He’s impossibly beautiful under the hues of the sunset and Magnus just stares for a moment. He can’t believe he gets to have this. A beautiful Shadowhunter who smiles at him like he’s the world and puts flowers in his hair.

Magnus sits up and puts out his palm,  summoning a flower into his hand. He watches Alec as his eyes follow the movement of his hands and grins.

He leans forwards, cupping Alec’s cheek and placing the flower behind his ear.

A Blue Camellia.

_You are the flame in my heart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	3. Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec just wants to spend time with Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really know what this is tbh. All I know is that it was the most fun to write so far. Hope you like it!

Magnus doesn’t hear the door open or the sound of footsteps as they approach the apothecary so he jumps slightly when Alec is suddenly standing in the doorway with raised eyebrows.

“Why is it so hot in here?” Alec asks, leaning against the doorway and looking at the pot in front of Magnus with vague interest.

“It’s the ideal temperature for this potion, it would take days if made at room temperature,” Magnus explains.

Alec eyes the pot warily but just shrugs and pushes his hair out of his eyes. A gesture Magnus finds much to adorable to be allowed.

“When will you be done? I was hoping we could spend the night on the balcony,” Alec asks, a hint of a smile on his lips.

Magnus carefully dodges a puff of smoke that arises as he mixes his concoction and looks apologetically up at Alec. A night on the balcony with Alec under his arm, sipping wine and talking about everything and nothing sounds like the perfect evening. But alas.

“It’s going to be at least another 3 hours.”

Instead of the expected disappointment, Magnus watches as Alec’s mouth quirks up into a smirk.

“Hmm, okay,” Alec drawls slowly, eyes never leaving Magnus’. Magnus feels his heart speed up in his chest as Alec pushes off the doorway.

“I’ll be in the living room,” he says, but makes no move to actually go to said room. Magnus narrows his eyes.

_What is he up to?_

Alec crosses his arms and hums, eyes roaming up and down Magnus’ body, eyes bright with mischief.

“Though, it _is_ quite hot in here. I think I’m going to have to take off my shirt.”

Magnus feels his eyes widen without his permission and Alec’s laughs victoriously.

Magnus isn’t going to let him win.

He turns back to his work and waves a hand in faux disinterest.

“Go right ahead,” he says, fighting hard not to look back up at Alec, “Doesn’t distract me at all,” he mutters under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” Magnus sings, still not looking back up.

And then, because Alec is evil, he takes a step backwards and pulls his shirt off. Right there in the doorway.

Magnus grips the edge of the table and rolls his eyes at himself. He’s hundreds of years of old, he should really have more self control than this.

He lets his eyes follow the dark lines of runes across Alec’s body. Over the swell of muscles and scarred skin. And god _damnit_ Alexander. Magnus has never been able to resist him.

“On second thought, it could do well to let this sit for a bit.”

Magnus resolutely ignores Alec’s victorious smirk as he follows the sound of his laughter into the living room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	4. Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chairman did what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 100% crack and it made me laugh

When Alec lets himself into his apartment after work he doesn’t expect to find Magnus sitting on the floor in the hall, Chairman Meow in his arms.

“Magnus?” he questions and startles when Magnus’ head shoots up and he drops the Chairman faster than Alec knew Magnus could move.

“I thought you had a meeting with your editor?” Alec asks carefully as he drops his bag by the door.

Magnus has been working hard to finish his first novel from the day Alec had met him 3 years ago, frazzled and sleep deprived at The Institute Coffee down the street and mumbling about deadlines while he ordered one too many shots of espresso. Alec had been charmed from the get go.

Now that Magnus is a month away from his final deadline Alec hopes he isn’t starting to doubt himself.

“I did,” Magnus replies and stares up at him from the floor, providing no reason for why he’s on the floor in the apartment instead of at his meeting.

“So why are you here and not at said meeting?” Alec asks, moving to sit next his boyfriend on the floor.

“I had to reschedule,” Magnus says after a long moment.

“Why?”

“Chairman ate my keys,” Magnus punctuates the words with a glare down the hall where the Chairman had gone and Alec stares in disbelief.

He’d been ready to comfort Magnus, tell him that he was an amazing writer and that he had nothing to worry about. This, he was not ready for.

“He what?”

“He _ate_ my keys,” Magnus repeats and stares back at Alec.

Alec turns to look down the hall where the Chairman is now sitting in the doorway watching them and then turns back to Magnus who is biting his bottom lip in the way he always does when he’s trying to suppress a smile.

“Do you think keys are poisonous to cats?” Magnus asks, biting his lip harder.

“He ate your keys,” Alec repeats instead of answering the question, trying and failing to hide the laugh that bubbles out of him. He moves his hand to cover his mouth to try and stop the laughter because he knows Magnus wants him to break and start laughing at the absurdness of the situation first.

He fails and ends up laughing into his hand, Magnus following suit a moment later.

They end up against the wall of the hall, leaning against each other and laughing so hard Alec can barely breathe.

Everytime they seem to calm down one of them will says something about keys or the digestive system of a cat and it sends them straight back into hysterical laughter.

When they’ve finally calmed down and Alec is sure nothing will send them into another fit of laughter he tries to actually find a way to fix the situation.

“We need to get your key back somehow.”

Magnus looks up at him with raised eyebrows,

“If you’re suggesting looking through his poop, not it,” Magnus says, putting his finger to his nose.

“ _You’re_ the one who let him eat it.”

“We could just leave the door unlocked,” Magnus suggests instead.

Alec rolls his eyes fondly, at the cute shrugging motion Magnus makes as he makes the suggestion.

“Do you want to be kidnapped?”

“Chairman will eat them,” Magnus replies, completely deadpan and Alec almost chokes on his own laugh, he’s so startled.

Magnus looks immensely proud of himself for his joke and Alec rolls his eyes despite the fact that he’s still laughing slightly.

“We could just go everywhere together and share your key,” Magnus says, eyes bright with laughter and Alec rolls his eyes harder.

“You really want to come to boring lectures with me?”

Magnus sits up against wall and turns to face Alec fully with a half smile.

“You’ll come to boring editing meetings with me so it’ll be even.”

While Alec wouldn’t mind getting to get a look at the behind the scenes of the editing process he doesn’t think Magnus would enjoy sitting through 3 hour lectures on ancient religions as much.

“Or, we could just go get a copy of my key made.”

“We _could_. But personally I’m all for a reason to spend more time with my beautiful boyfriend.”

Alec blushes and leans into the kiss Magnus presses to his cheek.

“I guess it’s settled then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this ridiculousness 
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated <3
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	5. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus are competitive. What else is new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 100% not October 5th anymore but we’re just gonna pretend it is

“Magnus that is not a word.”

Alec narrows his eyes as Magnus leans away from the Scrabble board with a satisfied smile.

He’d used all his letters to put down the word quetzals using the L Alec had put down for his last turn.

Magnus just smirks at Alec, competition shining bright in his eyes. The game is a close one, Alec is beating Magnus just barely. 134 points to Magnus’ 130. Magnus is not letting Alec win without a fight, because apparently the two of them can’t do anything without becoming stupidly competitive.

“It’s the national bird of Guatemala,” Magnus says with raised eyebrows and a challenging smirk, “look it up.”

Alec rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone to check Magnus’ claim. When he finds that Magnus is indeed correct he groans and leans heavily into Magnus’ shoulder in defeat.

“I hate you and your stupid knowledge of obscure words.”

Magnus just chuckles and Alec groans again as he leans forward to check how many points Magnus has gotten.

Magnus leans back onto his hands and waits with a smirk. Something tells Alec Magnus knows just how many points he’s gotten and that is definitely enough to beat Alec.

He’s proven correct when his eyes widen in increasing horror as he moves from a triple word score square to a double word score square and then _another_ triple word score square.

He turns to Magnus with wide eyes when he’s done to find him looking smugly back at him.

“Plus the extra 50 for using all my letters,” he says and Alec throws his hands up in disbelief.

“374 points. What the hell Magnus?” He exclaims as Magnus writes down the score on the score sheet joyously.

“404 to 134,” Magnus reads out gleefully, “I do believe this game is over.”

Alec is a realistic person, he knows he can’t win at this point, so he lunges at Magnus and grabs the score sheet out of his hand instead.

“Not if there’s no proof,” he laughs as he runs out of the room.

He hears Magnus make a sound of protest before he’s following Alec into the bedroom and tackling him to the floor in a tangled mess of limbs.

Alec somehow lands on his back and Magnus moves to straddle his waist with a grin.

“You know it’s really not fair.You have hundreds of years of learning obscure words on me,” Alec says.

“You’re just a sore loser,” Magnus grins as he grabs the score sheet back.

“And you’re a Scrabble God,” Alec relents, because honestly, he’s extremely impressed. Not many people can beat him at scrabble. Especially by so much.

“I love you, you idiot,” Magnus says, a fond smile curving his lips as he leans down.

“I love you too, Scrabble God,” Alec laughs and arches up to press their lips together. Happiness and love alight in his veins.

Alec will gladly lose scrabble for the rest of his life if he gets to do it with Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	6. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic and arrows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it before midnight this time yayyy

Alec curses to himself as he fires an arrow at another demon and ducks out of the way of the ichor that sprays his way.

He wasn’t expecting to be in a fight today. He’d been on his way to the loft when he’d been jumped so he doesn’t have enough arrows to keep fighting with his bow for much longer. He thanks the angel that he always carries an emergency seraph blade on him because at this rate he’s going to need it soon.

Except- when he reaches back into his quiver his fingers brush what can only be at least a dozen arrows.

He doesn’t have time to ponder the fact that he’s used at least ten arrows already and that his quiver should be close to empty by now because another demon pounces his way and his mind drops into battle mode, his only thoughts of his bow and the arrows between his fingers.

By the time he gets to the loft, exhausted and covered in ichor he’s completely forgotten about the mysterious abundance of arrows.

Magnus meets him at the door and magics away the scratches down his arms and face before taking his hand and pulling him into the shower.

When they’re freshly showered and on the couch, Magnus with his head laying on Alec’s bare chest Alec finally remembers.

“The weirdest thing happened earlier,” Alec says conversationally as he runs his hand through Magnus’ slightly damp hair.

Magnus hums and moves his head to look up at Alec, eyes content and smile soft.

“What was it?”

“In that fight I got into on the way here, I somehow didn’t run out of arrows even though I know for a fact I used more than I had.”

To Alec’s surprise Magnus chuckle and smiles fondly.

“That was Madzie’s doing,” he says, sitting up and moving to sit crossed legged facing Alec. Alec sits up too, mimicking his position.

He feels something soft and fond rise up into his chest and he can’t help the smile that quirks his lips.

“Madzie did it?” he asks.

Magnus nods, the same fondness that has flood through Alec’s veins, bright in his eyes.

“I was teaching her how to do charms. When I asked her what she wanted to practice on she said she wanted to give you a gift. We decided charming your quiver so that you never run out of arrows was a pretty good choice.”

Alec feels his heart grow with every word that leaves Magnus’ mouth. He can imagine Madzie’s bright brown eyes and the way they probably shined as Magnus showed her the way to use her magic for good.

Alec loves her with all he has.

“She’s entirely too fond of you,” Magnus goes on, moving to take Alec’s hand and bring it to his lips, “though I can’t really disagree with her judgement.”

Magnus presses a soft kiss to his knuckles and Alec’s heart stutters in his chest at the gesture.

He bites his lip and blinks away the tears that spring to his eyes. For all of his life Alec has been the one protecting. Protecting Izzy, protecting Jace, protecting Max, even protecting Clary and Simon once they stumbled into his life. He never thought twice about it. Just saw it as his job.

But he’s never stopped to consider that there were people who would want to protect _him_.

“I-Magnus, I don’t know what to say.”

Magnus drops Alec’s hand to bring a palm to his cheek. Alec leans into the touch and lets his eyes flutter shut.

Magnus’ voice is soft and full of unabashed love as he answers Alec.

“You don’t have to say anything, darling. We just want to keep our favorite Shadowhunter safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	7. Canon Fix It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every restaurant in New York? No problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not exactly a fix it but I love it with my entire heart anyway

Magnus looks up from his book at the sound of Alec making his way into the loft and hanging his jacket by the door.

“Apparently Izzy told Jace we’ve been to every restaurant in New York,” Alec says, shaking his head and rolling his eyes in a way that only Alec can manage to make attractive, “We haven’t gone on enough dates for that to be even remotely true.”

Magnus puts down his spell book and stands from the couch, sashaying over to where Alec is standing by the door. An idea quickly forming in his mind.

“Give me 24 hours and I can fix that.”

Magnus watches mischief creep into the hazel of Alec’s eyes and can’t help but smirk.

_Oh this will be fun._

“You think we can make it to every restaurant in New York in 24 hours?” Alec questions, already bending to pick his shoes back up.

Magnus just winks and turns to create a portal in the hall. When he’s done he turns to Alec and puts out his arm.

“Mr. Lightwood.”

Alec laughs and links his arm with Magnus’.

“Mr. Bane.”

This time Magnus laughs. It’s been much too long since he’s gone on a ridiculous spontaneous adventure.

“Get ready for the best date you’ve ever been on.”

And with that they step through the portal, arm in arm.

***  
They end up in front of one of Magnus’ favorite upscale places in the city. Alec pulls away from him and when Magnus looks at him questioningly Alec shows him the screen of his phone where he’s set a timer for 24 hours.

Magnus grins.

_He loves a challenge._

They make their way through the upscale restaurants of New York, ordering appetizers and champagne and only taking a bite before leaving a magical tip and offering the leftover food to the first person they see on the street.

Alec grins as he hands a tray of samosas from their most recent restaurant to a man sitting in the street and then stumbles into an alley with Magnus.

Magnus rolls his eyes fondly at him. He always has been a lightweight.

He laughs when Alec presses him into the wall of the alleyway and presses their lips together.

Magnus’ hands fly up to curl into the dark strands of his hair on their own volition and he’s already halfway melted into Alec’s embrace when he remembers that they’re in a time crunch.

He laughs at the pout Alec sends him when Magnus pushes him off of him and almost contemplates kissing it off his lips. But he knows that if he did that, they’d end up making out in this alley for who knows how long.

He’s a man on a mission, he can make out with his boyfriend later.

Alec glares as Magnus turns to make another portal and pulls him through it. His pout disappears quickly as soon as he finds that they’re standing in front of a pizza place. One of Alec’s favorites to be exact.

“I love you,” Alec grins as they walk into the restaurant and Alec orders for the both of them at the counter, chatting with the owner who he’s gotten to know well given how often they come here.

Magnus leans against the side of the counter as they wait for their order and catches the eye of a little girl sitting with her parents. She’s probably around two or three and she's swinging her legs happily and sporting a bright smile. Magnus grins and pulls a funny face in her direction which causes her to laugh delightedly.

She sends him one back and Magnus laughs quietly to himself.

He gets so distracted by her that he startles when Alec hands him his pizza with a fond grin. He’s holding his own slice and looks from the little girl to Magnus and then back again.

His eyes have gone impossibly fond and Magnus can’t help but lean in and peck his lips.

After they’ve taken a few bites, Magnus has to pry the pizza from Alec’s hands and coax him out the door so they can get to other restaurants.

On the way out Alec stoops down next to the little girl and then after looking to her parents for permission offers his unfinished pizza to her.

She pats Alec’s head in thanks and pokes his deflect rune curiously which causes Alec to giggle happily and consequently, Magnus’ heart to flood with pure love for his Shadowhunter.

***

They have to take a break once it hits 4am and even the most sketchy places in the city have closed for the night.

Magnus portals them up to the top of the Empire State Building and Alec laughs incredulously when he realizes where they are.

“Seriously Magnus?” He asks, turning to look at Magnus, face haloed by the city lights and the night air.

Magnus just smiles softly and pulls Alec in by the waist.

“It’s not the best date ever without watching the sunrise from the top of the Empire State Building,” he murmurs over the shell of Alec’s ear, relishing in the way he shivers at the touch.

“Every date is the best date ever as long as it’s with you,” Alec murmurs back and Magnus has to bite his lip against the smile that makes its way to his lips.

He will never get used to the way Alec can just say things like that. How he says them and just keeps going on with his life as if he hasn’t just turned Magnus’ entire world upside down. How he sends Magnus careening into disbelief everytime.

He wonders if Alec knows what he does to him.

***  
There’s 10 minutes to spare when the two of them burst into the Jade Wolf, hands locked.

Clary and Luke are sitting at a table by the kitchen and they look surprised to see the two of them in the doorway.

“Is it possible to be served in under ten minutes?” Magnus asks the room at large and Luke grins at him from across the room. He doesn’t question it, just stands up and says something to the people in the kitchen.

“I think that can be arranged.”

Sure enough 7 minutes later, the two of them are handed a plate of egg rolls. They each take a bite and then Alec takes out his phone and places it face up between them.

“I’m impressed, 3 minutes to spare.”

Magnus leans towards him across the table.

“I can’t believe you doubted me.”

Alec takes another bite and just grins at Magnus.

“I would _never_.”

Magnus studies him. The happy light in his eyes, the state of disarray his hair has become as the date went on, the subtle quirk to his lips.

Magnus loves him. So so much.

After all, he doesn’t take just _anyone_ to every restaurant in New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	8. Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragons? Dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love dragons okay?

When Alec lets himself into the loft, he’s met with two flying objects that land on his shoulders and he freezes in place in shock.

The things, no- _creatures_ on his shoulders obviously have claws. He can feel them where they’re fastened around his shoulders, not hard enough to hurt but enough to know they’re there.

When he turns to look, he’s met with yellow eyes and sharp teeth. Tiny wings sprout out from the creature’s back as it moves to make itself more comfortable on Alec’s shoulder.

A dragon. Albeit a small, adorable, _baby_ dragon. But a dragon nonetheless.

The one on his other shoulder moves to push its head into his neck and Alec has to bite back a smile. He didn’t know dragons were so affectionate.

“Um hello,” he says to the two dragons on his shoulders, still not daring to move.

Magnus walks into the hall a moment later, another dragon buried in his hair, causing strands of it to fall in front of his eyes. It’s rather adorable.

Apparently Magnus has the same reaction to Alec and the dragons because Alec can see the moment where Magnus’ eyes soften into fondness as he looks at the display Alec and the dragons make.

“I see you’ve met Iris and Ash.”

The dragons make a sound that sounds suspicious like a chirp when they see Magnus and jump off of Alec’s shoulders to climb onto Magnus instead.

Alec watches as Magnus giggles and pets their heads softly. They preen and push into Magnus’ hand happily, climbing over each other to try and get closer.

“Who’s the one in your hair?”

“Oh,” Magnus pats his head and the red dragon up there buried further into his hair in response. Magnus shakes his head and sighs, “that’s Ember, she’s a bit shy.”

Ember peers down at Alec with golden eyes that remind Alec vaguely of Magnus’, before she buries her head back into Magnus hair.

“Where’d they come from?” Alec asks as he takes off his jacket and hangs it by the door.

Magnus turns to walk into the living room, the dragons still crawling all over his arms and shoulders. Alec laughs fondly at the sight of Magnus reprimanding Iris for trying to chew at one of his necklaces.

“Eva, the young Warlock I’ve been training, accidentally hatched some dragon eggs. I said I’d take care of them until we can find them a good home.”

As Magnus lowers himself into the couch Ash puffs out a small burst of fire that makes Alec jump.

Magnus doesn’t flinch, just coos at Ash and praises his fire making skills. Alec can’t help but roll his eyes. Of _course_ Magnus is good with dragons too.

Alec joins Magnus on the couch, legs thrown over his and arm going around his waist. Iris slips off of Magnus’ shoulder and climbs into the small amount of space between their bodies and curls up like a cat.

Alec looks at Magnus to find that he’s already looking at him with soft unglamored eyes.

“She likes you,” he whispers, grin bright.

Alec looks down at Iris, the gold of her scales shining under the lights and her wings folded around herself. He pats her head lightly and smiles when she makes a sound of what sounds like content.

“I like her too,” he tells Magnus without looking up.

***  
Hours later, when they’re half asleep on the couch, Alec’s head fallen to rest on Magnus shoulder and Ash curled in the crook of Magnus’ arm, Alec hears rustling.

He looks up and sees Ember stretching where she’s still nestled up in Magnus’ hair. Magnus just blinks sleepily, smiling slightly when Ember stands and shakes her wings out.

“Hey Ember,” Alec says, voice coming out much softer than he’d intended.

She makes a small noise and then, to Alec surprise, jumps down from Magnus’ hair. She lands on Magnus’ shoulder first and Alec assumes she’s going to just curl up there but then she hops down and straight into Alec’s lap.

Alec stares in shock for a long second as Ember blinks wide eyes up at him and then plops down onto his lap.

He hesitantly brings a finger up to run down the small expanse of her back and when she doesn’t skitter away Alec can’t help the huge smile that makes its way into his face.

He sits there, Ember on his lap, Iris still snuggled between him and Magnus, and Ash cuddled in Magnus’ arm and makes a decision.

“Hey Magnus?”

“Yes darling?” Magnus asks with knowing eyes.

“I think I found them a home.”

Magnus chuckles lightly and smiles back at him likes he’s the world.

“I think you did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	9. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Magnus risks arrest in order to get a boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like this one a whole lot and it’s much longer that the rest

Magnus hushes Clary as they make it to the gates of the big stone observatory. Cat, Dot, Raphael, and Ragnor stand behind Magnus and Clary. (They’d definitely dragged Raphael and Ragnor here against their will).

It was an unspoken rule at Alicante University that you have to break into the observatory after hours and touch the gold statue of Galileo that’s near the telescope at least once before you graduate. Magnus, as a junior, was disappointed that he hadn’t done so yet.

The observatory is at the top of a hill in the woods on the edge of campus. The perfect spot for illegal shenanigans for college students to take part in.

“Biscuit, we have to be quiet if we want to get this done without being arrested,” he chides and Clary rolls her eyes at him but she does stop laughing so Magnus counts it as a win.

There’s a tall fence all around the outside of the building and since it’s after hours the door through it is shut and locked. In order to get into the building they’re going to have to climb over.

“Guess we’re going over,” Cat says, not hesitating to walk up to the fence and swing herself up.

Magnus loves her.

The rest of them follow Cat’s lead, Raphael complaining under his breath as he makes it over first and helps everyone down onto the other side.

“C’mon, just admit you’re having fun,” Dot teases, poking at Raphael’s chest when he helps her down.

“I’ll do no such thing,” Raphael mutters and narrows his eyes at her.

He can pretend all he wants but Magnus had seen the gleam of excitement that has bloomed in his eyes when Magnus has suggested the idea earlier.

Ragnor’s the last person to make it over the fence and he rolls his eyes at Raphael.

“I don’t see why you guys are so enthralled by the prospect of breaking the law,” Ragnor says and Raphael chuckles under his breath as Magnus turns to glare at Ragnor, “if we get arrested I’m blaming Magnus.”

Magnus scoffs and rolls his eyes, “wow, okay. I see how it is.”

“Oh my god, stop bickering,” Clary hisses as they see movement in front of the building and they all duck quickly behind a bush.

“Security guard?” Dot asks in a whisper.

Magnus is about to answer when Cat snorts from behind him.

“Guys, it was a squirrel.”

They have to stifle their laughter at Cat’s words, or in Ragnor’s case, complain again about the stupidity of this endeavour.

Once the squirrel incident is behind them getting into the building is surprisingly easy. The front door is unlocked and Magnus only hesitates a second before he slips in, despite the panicked protests of his friends.

“What if an alarm had gone off?” Cat whispers once she’s inside behind him.

“Half the student body has snuck in here. There’s no way there’s an alarm. That many people aren’t smart enough to get past a security system.”

Magnus turns to look at the building and gasps quietly. Even in the dark, the observatory is beautiful.

The ceiling is domed and made of glass that casts moonlight onto the huge gold telescope in the center of the room. And right next to it- the statue.

“Yes,” Magnus whispers under his breath and all of them move forwards into the room to get to the statue.

That is, until they hear the door creak open and a person steps into the room.

Magnus is too shocked to try and do anything, frozen in place as the door swings closed behind the man.

The man has frozen in shock as well, and is staring back at them with wide hazel eyes. The moonlight is reflecting off the dark strands of his hair and makes it look like he’s glowing. The only thing Magnus really registers is that he’s impossibly beautiful (which might be one of the reasons that Magnus has still yet to move).

The man is holding a stack of notebooks and for some reason his eyes have locked onto Magnus’.

“Shit.” Raphael says elegantly and somehow that breaks everyone out of their surprise.

Dot grabs Magnus’ arm and they whirl around to touch the statue in one quick motion, their friends following suit. And then, they’re all sprinting past the beautiful man and out the door of the building.

Magnus throws one last look over his shoulder and finds the man looking out at their little group, biting his lip to hold back what looks like a smile.

Magnus is still thinking about him hours later when they’re excitedly retelling their story to Maia and Simon who had study group and weren’t able to make it to their excursion.

***  
When it’s been a week and Magnus hasn’t been able to forget the faint amused smile or the hazel eyes from the observatory he decides he has to do something about it.

The man had looked like he was a frequent visitor to the observatory, he had notebooks and it looked like he had come to actually do work rather than break in to touch the statue and then leave.

So, because Magnus is an idiot who doesn’t care about breaking the law apparently, he figures his best bet at seeing the man again would be to break into the observatory a second time.

It’s a much easier affair without all his friends distracting him, and he makes it into the building in half the time it took him the prior week.

To his delight the man is in the room. He has his back facing Magnus so he doesn’t notice him at first. Magnus takes this opportunity to lets his eyes wander his body now that he isn’t being dragged away by his friends.

The man is tall, long legs clad in dark skinny jeans and he’s wearing a red worn out hoodie over his upper half. The hair at the back of his head is sticking all over the place as if he’s been running his hands through it.

Magnus is so caught up in admiring him that he almost doesn’t notice when he turns around.

Surprisingly the man doesn’t jump or stand in shock this time, just smiles and puts his notebook down on the little table by the telescope.

“It’s you again,” he says. Magnus watches as his eyes move up and down Magnus’ body once, before coming to rest on his face. He blushes when they lock eyes but his smile stays in place.

“It is,” Magnus replies since he can’t think of what else to say. He hadn’t really thought ahead to what he was going to say to the beautiful man when he saw him.

“Why are you back? I’m pretty sure you touched the statue,” he says, smile widening, “or are you one of those people who has decided you have to do it more than once because you’re cool and all that?”

Magnus almost starts sputtering until he realizes he’s teasing. All bright eyes and playful smirk. Magnus might be halfway in love already.

“I um-no,” Magnus takes a step into the room, closer to the man, “I was intrigued,” he says honestly.

The man quirks an eyebrow and takes a step towards Magnus as well.

“By the stars?”

Magnus hums and lets a playful smirk of his own make its way onto his face.

“Yes. Among other things.”

He looks meaningfully at the man and grins when he blushes and laughs under his breath.

“I’m Alec,” the man says, holding out a hand to shake and grinning when Magnus takes it.

“Magnus.”

Alec grins as they release their hands and turns to face the telescope.

“Well, Magnus. Would you like to learn about the stars?”

And thus begins Magnus weekly excursions to the observatory.

***  
Over the next few months Magnus learns that Alec is a junior and an astronomy major who spends way too much time in the observatory to be healthy.

_So do you see all the people who come in here to touch the statue?_

_Oh yeah. Though none of them have intrigued me quite like you did._

He learns that Alec’s kind of step dad is in charge of the observatory and had given Alec the keys since he’s there so much.

_It must’ve been easy for you to do the traditional sneak in and touch the statue thing since you don’t actually have to break in._

_Hey, I’m not a cheater. I’ve snuck in here a time or two._

_Alexander, such a rebel._

He learns that the reason Alec spends almost every night in the observatory is so he can sketch out the constellations and the stories behind them into notebooks for his little brother, Max, who is almost as obsessed with space as Alec is.

_You can’t really see the stars as well from New York so I send him pictures and sketches of the constellations when we learn about them in class._

_Will you teach me about the constellations?_

_You think you can keep up?_

_Is that a challenge?_

And he even learns a bit about the constellations. Albeit he isn’t the best at recognizing them. (He’s doing his best).

_And there’s the Little Dipper._

_The Little Dipper’s to your left. That’s the Big Dipper. Good try though._

_You’re the worst teacher ever._

One day, Magnus barely makes it into the observatory without getting caught. He has to dive into a bush to avoid being seen by a security guard and is shedding leaves once he makes it to Alec.

Alec is sitting on the desk by the telescope, swinging his legs happily.

“Why are you covered in leaves?” he asks without preamble.

Magnus rolls his eyes as he tries to brush the leaves off of his arms.

“I almost got caught getting in here. Had to dive into a bush. It gave me a parting gift apparently,” he makes a face at a leaf that doesn’t seem to want to come off of his right sleeve.

Alec’s laugh brings his attention back to Alec, the sound sending warmth through his veins.

“Magnus,” Alec says, getting up from the desk and coming over to brush the remaining leaves off Magnus’ shoulders, “you do know that you don’t have to keep sneaking into here to spend time with me.”

Magnus feels his cheeks heat up just a little at Alec’s words. Was he really that obvious?

“Who says I’m coming here to spend time with you? Maybe I just want to be educated about the stars?”

Alec, rests his hands on Magnus’ chest and raises his eyebrows knowingly.

His eyes are bright and his smile is soft and he doesn’t move to step away from Magnus so he caves.

“Okay fine,” Magnus sighs, blowing out a breath, “I keep risking arrest to come and spend time with you. I like spending time with you. I like you. Happy?”

Alec’s eyes are shining down at him with fondness once he’s finished and Magnus waits with baited breath for his next move.

“In that case. What do you say to a date? Me and you, Friday night, somewhere that isn’t an old observatory building in the middle of the night.”

Alec is full in grinning now. His hands haven’t left Magnus’ chest and Magnus’ heart swoops in his chest.

Magnus smiles, something very close to elation spreading through him as he winds his arms around Alec’s neck and pulls them closer together.

When their lips are a centimeter apart he smiles brightly.

“I say, that sounds perfect.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	10. Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s November!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is basically just me in this fic. I used him to channel my anger.

Alec looks up when the doors to the store slide open and a smile immediately makes its way onto his face.

“Hey handsome,” Magnus winks and comes to sit on the counter at Alec’s cash register.

The store Alex works at is pretty empty since it’s a Tuesday afternoon so Alec grins and brings his head down to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

“I thought I was going to pick you up after your practice was done?”

Alec had planned a date for the two of them since they’d both been so busy the past few weeks and he’d missed spending time with his favorite person.

“Coach let us off early. We got the choreography done much quicker than we usually do.”

Magnus’ attention drifts away from Alec in the middle of his sentence and he hops of the table with a dark glint in his eyes.

He walks away before Alec can even ask where he’s going.

Alec rolls his eyes and resignedly leans against the cash register to watch whatever his boyfriend is up to. It’s not like he can just up and leave in the middle of his shift to try and stop him.

He watches as Magnus walks over to the Christmas display between the aisles and picks up a Santa hat and tree ornament.

When he turns around to walk back towards Alec, his eyes are glinting with what can only be trouble.

Magnus throws the objects onto the counter in front of Alec and glares down at them as if they’ve offended him somehow.

Alec looks from Magnus down to the objects and then back again and shrugs. He’s got nothing.

“What is the meaning of this?” Magnus demands, pointing an accusatory finger at the objects.

“Um,” Alec answers inelegantly as Magnus throws his hands up and plows on.

“It’s November Alexander. November. You know what happens in November? Thanksgiving. _Not Christmas._ ”

Magnus punctuates his rant with a jab at the ornament and Alec picks it up and out of his reach before he breaks it and Alec has to make him pay for it.

He watches as Magnus whirls around again and goes to pick up a pair of reindeer antlers and look at them in disdain.

“Disgusting.”

Alec rolls his eyes and moves out from behind the cash register with an amused laugh. He’s going to have to start this date earlier than anticipated so that Magnus doesn’t try and tear down the entire Christmas display.

“Simon, can you cover the last ten minutes of my shift?” Alec calls, and then without waiting for an answer, strides up to Magnus and pulls him away from the display.

“Come on, I have Pumpkin Pie waiting for you in the car,” he says with a laugh as Magnus glares some more at the Christmas decorations.

“Good. I need some Thanksgiving themed food after having to witness this atrociousness.”

Alec laughs. Magnus is definitely being a tad bit dramatic but hey, that’s why Alec fell in love with him in the first place.

***  
_I won’t go back in there, Alexander. I won’t._

Magnus drops his phone onto his lap and stays in his seat in the car. He’d come to pick Alec up after work and take him home because he’s a good boyfriend. But no way is he going to step foot back in that Thanksgiving erasing excuse for a store. Not even for Alec.

His phone buzzes and he groans when he finds that Alec has sent a selfie along with his text.

_I still have 15 more mins of my shift. Come in. Pretty please? For me?_

He’s pouting in the selfie, eyes wide and hair falling over his forehead and Magnus inter ally curses him for being so adorable. Alec knows he can’t resist that face.

“Damn you Alec Lightwood,” Magnus mutters as he unbuckles his seat belt and climbs out of the car.

To his surprise, Alec meets him by the door when he walks in.

“Shouldn’t you be working?” Magnus questions, looking curiously at the way Alec’s eyes are shining with excitement.

“I have a surprise for you,” Alec says, twining their fingers together and pulling Magnus towards where the offending Christmas display had been last time he’d come here.

Magnus stops in his tracks, eyes widening when he finds that right in front where the Christmas display had been, there is now a giant turkey and rows of orange and brown wreaths. Pumpkins lined up neatly in rows, and even mason jars with little leaf designs tied around the tops.

“What the hell?” Magnus asks, turning to Alec questioningly.

“I talked to my manager and while he said we couldn’t remove the Christmas display he did say a Thanksgiving display was a good idea,” Alec shrugs, a mischievous smile quirking his lips, “he never said I couldn’t set up the Thanksgiving display right in front of the Christmas one.”

Magnus lets out a disbelieving laugh, hit with an overwhelming amount of love for this boy who put together an entire Thanksgiving display for him.

Magnus smiles and reaches behind the Turkey to pick something up from the Christmas display behind it.

He quickly hides it behind his back and turns towards Alec with a bright smile.

“You know, there’s one Christmas tradition that I’m fond of any time of the year.”

Alec’s smile softens as he takes a step closer to Magnus.

“And what would that be?”

Magnus pulls the object from behind his back and holds it up above their heads with a grin. Alec looks up and laughs, bright and happy, before winding an arm around his waist.

“Mistletoe,” he says.

Magnus nods before leaving up to connect their lips in a soft kiss.

When they pulls apart he throws the mistletoe behind him and rests his hands on Alec’s sweater clad chest.

“Happy Thanksgiving month, my love.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	11. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13 years and it’s still the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed at least one wedding fic in here

Alec twines his fingers with his fiancé’s as they walk through the woods behind his childhood home.

Despite not having come back here into the woods for years, it still looks exactly the same.

Alec remembers weaving through these same paths playing hide and seek with Izzy and Jace. Climbing the same trees with Magnus and talking until the sun started to dip under the horizon.

One thing is different though. Today, Alec is marrying Magnus Bane. Best friend of 13 years and boyfriend of 6.

“It’s still here,” Magnus whispers, squeezing Alec’s hand and bringing him out of his thoughts.

When Alec looks at what Magnus is pointing at he smiles. There, on the fence under the tree where they had their first kiss, is a heart.

It’s carved messily into the wood and looks more like a blob than anything else, but Alec loves it all the same. Mostly because of the MB + AL carved into the center of it.

Alec pulls the pocket knife out from his pocket that he’d brought exactly for this purpose, and hands it to Magnus.

“Would you like to do the honors?”

Magnus’ gaze is soft and happy as he takes the knife from Alec and flicks it open. Alec watches as he carves right next to where the original heart was and then stands back to admire his work.

The second heart definitely looks more like a heart, but the most important thing about it is that inside Magnus had carved the letters MLB + ALB.

“Perfect,” Alec breathes, before pulling Magnus in by his tie and leaning in for a lingering kiss.

They break apart at the ever familiar sound of Maryse’s voice shouting “boys!” from the house and Magnus rolls his eyes.

“13 years and it’s still the same.”

Alec laughs as he smooths down the lapels of Magnus’ jacket and takes his hand again.

“Come on, we don’t want to miss our own wedding.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	12. Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the Lightwood-Bane family group chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 100% crack that my brain came up with at 2am (we’re pretending it’s still Oct 12th)

_Max: Before we say anything. I just want to let you know that this was completely Rafe’s fault._

_Rafe: Excuse me?? I had nothing to do with this. You’re the one who needed the party to have a theme._

_Max: If you hadn’t given me an idea for the theme this wouldn’t have happened._

_Magnus: I really thought that we’d stop getting these kind of messages once you two had moved out_

_Alec: If only_

_Rafe: Hey_

_Max: Wow, I’m feeling the love_

_Alec: What happened?_

_Max: no comment_

_Magnus: Max!_

_Max: Fine. You know how I threw that party for Angie’s birthday yesterday? Well I created a spell that made it rain every hour on the hour._

_Alec: Angie probably loved that_

_Rafe: She did. Except now, he can’t undo the spell and the protection spell he cast to keep everyone and everything dry has worn off_

_Magnus: Well at least the protection spell wore off after the party_

_Max: Please help. All my stuff is being soaked as we speak._

_Rafe: You deserve it._

_Max: This is your fault._

_Rafe: It definitely isn’t_

_Max: You came up with the rainforest theme. Did you really expect me to just not make a rain spell?_

_Magnus: He has a point_

_Alec: Magnus!_

_Rafe: Hey, don’t validate his lies_

_Magnus: A weather spell mixed with a timing spell can be tricky. I’ll need to take a look at the spell to see why you’re having trouble reversing it._

_Alec: Take pics!_

_Magnus: Of course. We have to save this for posterity._

_Rafe: If you stand on the couch you get a great angle of the entire apartment_

_Max: I hate all of you_

_Alec: Love you too_

_Rafe: Love ya bro_

_Magnus: <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	13. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec Lightwood has a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had actually written most of this a while ago and realized yesterday that it would work great for today’s prompt!

When Magnus steps out of the loft and into the warmth he can help but close his eyes and smile.

It’s the middle of summer and the clouds overhead have blocked the sun just enough to make the temperature hot but not too hot.

Alec must be thinking the same thing because he presses into Magnus’ side and smiles.

“Want to walk to the Institute instead of portalling?”

Magnus smiles and nods. It’s a nice day. And he doesn’t want to have to go back to their responsibilities just yet.

They’re halfway there when there’s a clap of thunder and without warning, it starts to pour.

Magnus is about to make a portal, when Alec grabs his hand and pulls him out into the street. They end up chest to chest. Alec smiling down at him. Magnus watches the rain seep through Alec’s hair, slide down the planes of his nose, make his eyelashes clump together.

“I’ve always wanted to do this” Alec tells Magnus softly, over the thrum of rain on asphalt.

“What?” Magnus inquires even though he’s pretty sure he knows.

And then Alec is kissing him. With the rain thudding over their shoulders and soaking through their clothes. The earthy smell of summer and storms making them smile and giggle into each other.

When they pull apart Alec winds his arms around Magnus’ shoulders and tilts his head to the sky, eyes closed and smile content.

Magnus watches him and smiles a soft smile, only reserved for when Alec isn’t looking and tells him, “who would’ve thought Alec Lightwood dreamed of kissing in the rain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	14. Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes demons are French majors okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is probably the weirdest thing I’ve ever written. And it’s lowkey scarred me. Not because of the content but because of what happened while I was researching for it lol
> 
> This chapter was translated into Catalan which can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258729)

Alec is sitting at his desk working on his Ancient Civilizations paper when there’s a loud crack and his ceiling decides to open up. He watches in shocked silence as something decidedly not human falls into his room.

When Alec stands up cautiously from his desk and leans over to look he sees what seems like a sea creature on his floor.

When he redirects his gaze to look up through the hole in his ceiling he finds Magnus looking down at him with a sheepish smile.

“Hey gorgeous,” Magnus says, wiggling his fingers flirtatiously, as if he hasn’t just dropped some sort of magical creature into his dorm.

“Magnus, what did you do?” Alec asks, trying and failing to hide his amusement.

“I summoned a demon, what does it look like?”

Oh, so the weird sea creature was a demon. Great. Alec is definitely not going to be finishing this paper tonight.

The creature slides across the ground and moves a serpent like arm around Alec’s ankle before Magnus jumps down the hole and throws a spark of magic at it.

“Hey, no touching,” he says, voice firmer than Alec has ever heard him speak.

Surprisingly the demon listens to him and lets go of Alec’s ankle.

“You’re not fun,” it hisses out in a lower guttural voice that Alec almost winces at.

Magnus ignores it, instead turning towards Alec and grinning brightly. His eyes are glowing gold instead of the dark brown he usually glamours them as, and Alec can’t help but smile back at him.

“I’m still here,” the demon says, managing to actually sound somewhat annoyed despite the guttural voice.

“Oh!” Magnus smiles wider and gestures at the demon, “Alexander this is Forneus. Forneus, my boyfriend, Alec.”

Alec stares at the demon a moment as it blinks at him with its multiple eyes before shrugging.

“Um, nice to meet you.”

The demon doesn’t say anything, just crawls a little closer to Alec and seems to look him up and down.

“Good choice,” Forneus says finally, looking at Magnus with approval.

“I know,” Magnus replies looking self satisfied.

Alec throws a glance to his door to make sure it’s closed before he walks back to his desk and sits down in his chair. Magnus moves to stand by his chair, Forneus still in the middle of the room where he’d landed.

“Magnus why did you summon a demon at midnight?”

“I needed someone to practice for my French exam with. Forneus is a master of tongues so I thought summoning him would help. I did _not_ anticipate he would be heavy enough to break your ceiling.”

Alec just shakes his head. After dating a warlock for almost a year Alec has learned not to question Magnus’ weird magical antics.

“Well, my RA does a check-in at 12:30 so it better be out of my room by then.” He throws a meaningful glance at Forneus who just looks back at him passively, “Unless you want to explain to him why there’s a _demon_ on my floor and a giant hole in my ceiling.”

Forneus speaks before Magnus can.

“What if I don’t want to leave?”

Alec’s eyes widen in horror as Forneus crawls over to his bed and makes himself comfortable on it. He shares a look of disbelief with Magnus as they both move over to his bed to try and get Forneus to get off.

“I hate you,” Alec mutters ten minutes later once they decide getting Forneus to move is a lost cause, “if we scar my poor RA, I’m blaming you.”

Magnus just laughs and grins at Alec in that way that never fails to charm Alec.

***  
They don’t end up convincing Forneus to leave, but Magnus fixes the hole in the ceiling with his magic and they coax Forneus to morph into a human form when Alec’s RA comes for check-in.

They then spend a hilariously long 5 minutes pretending Forneus is a French major who is helping them study and try extremely hard not to burst out laughing as Alec’s RA asks him what French classes he’s taking.

Dating a warlock is kind of crazy, but Alec can’t deny that he kind of loves it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	15. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je t’aime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in like 10 minutes at 2am so it might suck

As soon as Alec steps into the loft, the only thing he can think of is falling onto the nearest available surface and sleeping for a year.

It’s been a long day.

He hangs his jacket by the door and is halfway to the bedroom to pass out when he notices that Magnus is sprawled around the couch and he freezes.

Magnus is engrossed in the book he’s got perched on his bent knees so he doesn’t notice as Alec stops in the doorway to admire him.

He’s bare faced and his eyelashes cast long shadows over his cheekbones. His torso is covered by a burgundy sweater with slightly too long sleeves and he’s curled into the side of the couch. Back against the arm rest and legs bent onto the cushions.

He looks impossibly soft and inviting. Alec starts forwards, towards him, without thinking about it.

Magnus looks up when Alec has made it to the couch and Alec watches with fondness as his eyes soften when they land on him.

“Alexander,” he says happily, using a finger to mark his place in his book and his other hand to reach out towards Alec.

Alec responds by flopping ungracefully onto Magnus. Magnus laughs and opens his legs to allow Alec to lie between them and he sighs in content, burying his face into Magnus’ chest.

“Long day?” Magnus chuckles, fingers moving to tangle into Alec’s hair. Alec has to resist the urge to purr at the contact.

“The longest,” he murmurs, already halfway asleep, “I’m going to sleep for at least a week.”

Magnus laughs again and Alec presses a single kiss to his neck just because he can.

“Will you read to me?” he asks softly.

Magnus hums, the sound vibrating in Alec’s ear where it’s pressed against his chest.

“The book is in French,” he says after a moment.

Alec just smiles and nuzzles closer.

“Doesn’t matter, just wanna hear your voice.”

He doesn’t wait to see Magnus’ reaction, just lets his eyes slip closed. After a moment, Magnus starts reading and Alec lets the cadence of his voice lull him to sleep.

The last thing he hears is a soft, whispered, _je t’aime_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	16. Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome home hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished before midnight bc I kinda sorta am getting my shit together!

As soon as Magnus opens the door to the loft he hears a crash and then the sound of running footsteps.

He barely has time to wonder what could have made the noise when a small body is ramming into his legs and wrapping tightly around them.

He laughs when he looks down to find Madzie curled around his legs.

“Sweetpea,” he says on a laugh, swinging her up into his arms and tapping her nose teasingly.

“Where were you. I was waiting for you for a thousand years!” She tells him, emphasizing her words with a widening of her eyes.

He rolls his eyes at her exaggeration and kisses her cheek.

“I had to help some other warlock friends,” he tells her and then looks up when he sees movement in the hall.

Alec has come to lean against the wall in the doorway and Magnus’ eyes stutter to a stop on his form, as they always do. He’s wearing a long sleeved shirt and he’s devoid of his usual leather jacket. His hair is sticking every which way and full of sparkly clips and barrettes.

Magnus has to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing.

Madzie turns to see what he’s looking at and grins when she sees Alec.

“Look, I made Alec pretty,” she tells Magnus with a bright smile.

Magnus catches Alec’s eyes over Madzie’s shoulder and grins.

“Oh yes, he’s very pretty,” he says with a smile, keeping his eyes on Alec. He watches as Alec flushes slightly at the compliment. Magnus will never get over how adorable he looks with a blush high on his cheekbones and that bashful smile.

Alec pushes off the wall then, and steps towards him and Madzie.

“Do I get a hug?” he asks, voice soft.

Magnus rolls his eyes and steps into Alec’s open arms.

“Always,” he says into Alec’s neck.

After a moment Magnus pulls away far enough to look at at Alec with a quirked brow.

“What was the crash?”

Madzie’s eyes widen between them and Alec sends her a look that Magnus can’t decipher.

Alec pulls Magnus’ head back into his neck and laughs, Madzie joining him a second later.

“Shh, don’t ruin the moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	17. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Competetive boyfriends and a dunking booth, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this as an established relashionship fic but then halfway through decided I wanted to actually write them becoming bfs but I had the first part written already and liked it a lot soooo I combined them lol

“The sign ups for the fair just got sent out,” Alec says as he walks into Magnus’ classroom.

Magnus grins and sets aside the lesson plan he had been going over.

“Will a certain someone be signed up for the dunking booth?” he asks, standing up at his desk and walking around to lean against the front as Alec walks towards him.

“Only if another certain someone is too,” Alec grins, stepping into Magnus’ space. Magnus arches up to press his lips to Alec’s while Alec steps closer and winds his arms around his waist.

When they pull apart Alec winks at Magnus playfully.

“You’re going down,” he says, voice bright with concealed laughter.

Magnus laughs into the small amount of space between them and pulls Alec back in.

“Oh it’s on, Lightwood.”

Alec grins and tilts his head consideringly, “Do you remember the first time we did the dunking booth?”

Magnus laughs at the memory, “you mean that time 4 years ago when you decided you couldn’t control yourself at the sight of me in a wet t-shirt?”

“Shut up,” Alec whines, hitting Magnus shoulder and glaring.

Magnus laughs and just pulls him closer.

“You know,” he says, “I should really thank Cat.”

***  
_4 years earlier_

“Sign ups for the fair are up,” Cat calls as she pokes her head into Magnus’ room.

Magnus looks up from where he’s trying to decipher some particularly horrendous handwriting, to find Cat leaning on his classroom doorway with her lips turned up into a smirk.

“I think you should sign up for the dunking booth,” Cat tells him, her smirk growing as she enters the room and sits down on the edge of Magnus’ desk.

Well this can’t be good.

“Why would I do that?” Magnus asks cautiously.

“Well,” Cat says, voice lilting up in the way it does when she’s trying not to show how amused she is, “I’ve heard that a certain someone might have signed up for one of the shifts at the dunking booth.”

Magnus freezes where he’d been twirling his pen and narrows his eyes at her. Cat just laughs and rolls her eyes.

“Magnus, everyone and their grandmother knows you have a thing for Lightwood,” Magnus splutters in defense but Cat just keeps talking, “The two of you haven’t stopped flirting since he started working here.”

Magnus crosses his arms and curses the fact that he’s so obvious.

“I don’t have a thing for him,” he mutters even though he knows he’s been caught.

Cat raises a single eyebrow at him and Magnus caves. It’s not like he’s ever been able to lie to her anyway.

“Fine. I like him,” he says, dropping his head onto the desk in defeat, “he’s just so pretty, and wonderful and just- I am only so strong okay?”

Cat is looking at him in amusement when Magnus looks up at her again. She’s the worst.

“I have it on good faith that he likes you too. And that he wouldn’t mind seeing you get all wet for an hour,” Cat tells him, eyes knowing and smile mischievous.

Magnus feels his heart speed up involuntarily at the information.

“Who told you that?” He demands, leaning closer to Cat and trying to pretend he doesn’t care as much as he does.

“Clary’s friends with his sister, the three of us had lunch yesterday. She may have let it slip that Alec thinks you’re the hottest person he’s ever met,” Cat says with a satisfied grin, putting air quotes around the last part. Magnus’ heart speeds up even more. Alec tells his sister everything, which means that Cat’s telling the truth.

_Alec thinks he’s hot._

_Alec likes him too._

Magnus stands up at his desk abruptly and fumbles his way around it to the door of his classroom.

“Where are you going?” Cat asks knowingly and Magnus rolls his eyes at her.

“I have a dunking booth to sign up for.”

***  
The day of the fair starts off like every other year. Magnus picks up Cat and Ragnor and they drive to the school while Magnus and Ragnor bicker over the music selection and Cat rolls her eyes in the back seat.

The day stays from normal when Magnus makes it to the dunking booth to find Alec Lightwood perched on the seat above a pool of water.

He’s wearing a dark shirt and skinny jeans and his hair falls in his eyes when he looks down to lock eyes with Magnus.

Magnus grins at him and bites his lip, pretending his heart doesn’t flip at the sight of Alec’s answering smile.

“Hey there Pretty Boy,” he manages to say much more smoothly than he thought he’d be capable of.

Alec blushes slightly and the line of students and teachers by the booth laugh.

Alec is still dry which means no one has managed to dunk him yet. His suspicions are confirmed when Alec leans back in the chair and smirks.

“People really don’t have good aim at this school,” he says casually, keeping his eyes on Magnus even as everyone in line make noises of offense.

And well, if that isn’t a challenge, Magnus doesn’t know what is.

The first time Magnus manages to dunk Alec his heart almost stops when Alec resurfaces. His wet hair is darker than usual and sticks to his forehead in a way that shouldn’t be hot but is anyway. Water clings to his eyelashes and his clothes, making the fabric cling tightly to the curves of his muscles.

“You are so screwed,” Cat tells him before she leaves for her shift at another booth and Magnus sighs in resignation.

She’s right. He’s screwed. So _so_ screwed.”

Which is why he ends up dunking Alec another 10 times before his shift is over.

When Alec gets down from the chair he shakes out his hair and then smiles at Magnus as if he knows exactly what he’s doing to him, the bastard.

After that, it’s Magnus’ turn to get up onto the chair.

He passes Alec on his way up and grins at him.

“Think you can beat 11?” He challenges and the look of unrestrained mischief that blooms on Alec’s face makes Magnus’ heart speed up in excitement.

Alec has amazing aim, he doesn’t miss on his first 5 tried but Magnus can tell he’s getting increasingly antsy. Feels the way his eyes linger on him just a little longer every time he steps out of the pool and back up onto the chair.

Magnus smirks. He wore a white shirt for a reason.

Alec ends up beating Magnus, going in for the 12th dunk in the last minute of Magnus’ shift. The students who had gathered around to witness their little competition cheer at Alec’s victory but he doesn’t seem to be paying attention. His eyes stay locked on Magnus as he makes his way down from the chair.

When he reaches the ground he’s surprised to find Alec suddenly in his space. His eyes are dark as he leans in close to Magnus.

“Do you have any idea how hard I’m trying not to kiss you right now?” He asks softly and Magnus feels his eyes widen before he acts on pure instinct, leaning up to crash their lips together.

Alec’s lips are soft against his and Magnus feels him smile as he winds his hands around Alec’s waist to pull his closer.

When they pull apart Alec grins, eyes bright and happy.

“I win.”

And well, the rest is history. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	18. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Halloween!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really like the concept of Halloween in the canon universe

Alec loves Halloween.

He loves bringing home decorations he sees in store fronts and helping Magnus figure out where in the loft to hang them up.

He loves how Magnus will have put up some new creative design everytime Alec comes home. (Except for that one time Magnus had magicked pretend spiders along the walls and Alec had almost had a heart attack).

But mostly, Alec loves Halloween because of Magnus, who throws a party every year, but still opens the door for young trick-or-treaters with a bright open smile.

Alec watches from the kitchen as Magnus opens the door to reveal a little girl dressed up as a fairy and her friend who is dressed up as a witch with a tiny little broomstick to match.

Magnus grins at both of them, dutifully complimenting their costumes and Alec smiles when the kids preen under Magnus’ praise.

“Your eyes are so cool,” the one in the witch costume says suddenly, eyes wide as she leans towards Magnus to look closer.

Magnus’ smile lights up his face as he thanks her and uses magic to procure candy for the both of them.

They both look at Magnus in wide eyed awe and Alec can’t help but smile. Maybe he loves Halloween so much because he gets to see Magnus let his guard down. Gets to see him be completely himself without anyone fearing him. It’s beautiful.

When Magnus closes the door and turns around his eyes land on Alec, gold and gleaming.

“What’re you looking at?” Magnus asks, blinking slowly and coming to move into Alec’s space.

He smiles, a smile that only Magnus seems to get out of him,”you, always you.”

The gold of Magnus’ eyes softens as he leans in close for a kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	19. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus comes home to an odd sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we actually know why Magnus got banned from Peru??

Magnus comes home to the odd sight of Alec, Cat and Raphael seated together in the living room.

It’s a strange picture; Alec is on the floor sitting against the armchair while both Cat and Raphael are sitting on the couch.

All three of them seem to freeze in place when they see Magnus looking at them from the doorway.

“Hey,” Cat says with a brilliant smile. One that Magnus knows means she’s been caught doing something she wasn’t meant to.

Hi,” Magnus replies, looking at each of them slowly.

Raphael looks terribly amused though he’s hiding it well, Alec looks like he’s trying not to laugh, and Cat is smiling innocently back at him.

“What are you guys doing?” He asks and Alec actually laughs, apparently unable to stop himself any longer..”

He quickly quiets himself and bites his lip, still smiling.

“Cat and Raphael were telling me about how you got banned from Peru,” he says, looking at Cat as he says it.

Magnus feels his eyes widen and he turns on Cat and Raphael.

“You _what?_ ”

Raphael just shrugs, seemingly unfazed by Magnus outburst. Cat laughs and raises her eyebrows.

“What? He was curious. Who were we to deprive him of such a great story.”

Magnus glares at his so called friends and turns back to Alec, who is now leaning on his hands and watching the three of them with poorly concealed amusement.

“Whatever they told you, it’s all lies,” he says, throwing another glare over his shoulder at his friends.

Alec laughs and nods, “of course.”

He’s doing that face. All raised eyebrows and wide eyes. Magnus knows he’s lying.

“Liar,” he mutters and moves to sit on the ground next to Alec.

“Traitors, all of you,” he says, and groans when all they do is laugh.

Two can play this game though. Magnus feels his lips quirk up into an evil grin as he turns to Alec delightedly.

“If you liked the Peru story, you’d _love_ to hear about that time in 1877 when Cat-“

He’s cut off when Cat jumps on him and slaps a hand quickly over his mouth.

Raphael rolls his eyes and Alec starts laughing so hard he can’t stop, as Magnus wrestles Cat off of him and mouths a ‘later’ in Alec’s direction.

He loves his friends. Even if they do like to tell embarrassing stories about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	20. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec and the balcony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this a stupid amount

Magnus is curled up in Alec’s lap on the balcony when it happens.

He’s got his face in Alec’s neck, nosing his way up to Alec’s ear and laughing when Alec jumps at a particularly ticklish spot under his jaw.

Alec pulls away and Magnus is set to pout at the loss of content until he sees the way Alec’s eyes are shining bright with unbridled love.

Magnus is used to being on the receiving end of looks like that from Alec, but they still never fail to take his breath away.

Magnus smiles softly at him and leans in close, eyes staying locked on Alec’s. He stops when their lips are a breath apart and feels more than sees Alec’s lips curve up into a soft smile.

“Marry me,” Alec whispers, soft and reverent, into the space between their lips and Magnus’ heart stops in his chest.

He leans back and stares at Alec with wide eyes.

They’ve talked about marriage. Throw away comments here and there. Serious conversations late at night. Magnus has thought about it. _God_ , he’s thought about it. Thought about how, for the first time in his long life, he could see someone staying. Could see _Alec_ staying.

Visions of rings and vows and children, a _life together_ crowd his mind. He wants all of that with Alec. He wants _everything_ with him.

Alec is looking at him with shining eyes, biting his lip in what Magnus can only assume is nervousness. He almost laughs at the absurdity of it. Of the prospect that Alec could think that Magnus would ever say no to marrying him.

“Of course I’ll marry you,” he whispers, voice hoarse with emotion.

Magnus watches as Alec’s face lights up.

“You will?”

Alec’s eyes have filled with tears and Magnus feels his own vision blur as he looks back at him.

His life, his love, his Alexander.

“Yes, Alexander,” Magnus replies, a tear rolling down his cheek that he wipes it away with a wet laugh. He can’t believe this is happening. After hundreds of years, he’s getting _married_.

Alec’s tears have spilled over as well and he shakes his head.

“We’re a mess,” he says and Magnus has to wipe away more tears at the softness in his voice.

“I have a ring,” Alec says after a moment as he fumbles to get up from under Magnus. When he’s standing he runs a hand through hair at the back of his head and smiles sheepishly, “I wasn’t going to ask like this. I had a whole plan. I just- this seemed more right. Me and you, together, here.”

Magnus can’t hide the way that causes his heart to lurch in his chest and he stands, fisting Alec’s shirt and pulling him down for a hard kiss.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you are everything,” he tells him when he pulls away.

Alec’s answering smile is more beautiful than all the stars in the sky.

***  
A few days later Magnus is walking down the hall of the Institute with Alec when they pass Izzy and Jace.

Izzy stops in her tracks when she seems him and stares.

“Izzy?” Alec asks, in confusion and then suddenly he’s attacked in a hug.

“He’s wearing the ring! I told you he’d say yes!” she exclaims, smile bright and radiant.

Alec laughs and turns back to look at Magnus with a happy smile.

“Yeah, I asked him,” he says, not moving his eyes from Magnus.

“I thought you were asking next week?” Jace asks, coming to hug Alec as well.

Magnus’ heart swells in his chest at the image of Alec going to his siblings for help planning a proposal.

“I may have jumped the gun,” Alec says sheepishly and Izzy rolls her eyes.

“It doesn’t matter,” she turns to Magnus her eyes bright in the same way Alec’s get when he’s happy and pulls him into a hug.

“Welcome to the family.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn’t think I’d get through Flufftober without doing a proposal did you?
> 
> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	21. Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have some morning company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally the worst thing I’ve ever written but I want to just get it out there at this point.

Magnus looks up when Alec comes into the kitchen, sleep rumpled and rubbing his eyes and unbearably cute.

He’d been helping Clary and Izzy with a demon attack for most of the night and only fallen into bed beside Magnus as the sun was starting to rise over the horizon.

When he, ever the soldier, still woke up at 7 Magnus had coerced him to stay in bed until at least 10 by showering him with soft kisses and nuzzles that had him pliant and sleep soft in the sheets.

Now three hours later, he’s still exhausted. Magnus can tell because Alec,who notices everything, doesn’t notice that there’s another person sitting at the table.

Magnus turns to look at Ragnor who just looks back at him and raises his eyebrows as if to say _really?_

“Good morning darling,” Magnus says, rolling his eyes at Ragnor as he calls to Alec.

Alec just grunts and plops himself down into Magnus’ lap, long arms going around his neck and his face pushing into Magnus’ neck.

To Magnus’ surprise, Ragnor lets out a small chuckle, “I didn’t know shadowhunters liked to cuddle.”

Alec freezes in Magnus’ arms and turns to look at Ragnor with furrowed brows. He just stares for a long moment before turning to look at Magnus and then back at Ragnor.

“You’re supposed to be“ he starts and then hesitates.

“Dead?” Ragnor finishes for him.

Alec gets out of Magnus’ lap to stand next to the table, and Magnus mourns the warm weight of him in his arms. He takes his hand and tangles their fingers to maintain some sort of contact.

“Yes, that, you’re supposed to be dead. How are you..” Alec trails off, looking at Magnus for a second incredulously, as if he’s confused as to why Magnus isn’t as shocked by this as him, “not.” he finishes.

Magnus almost laughs at the raised eyebrows and slight panic in his eyes.

Ragnor just shrugs, “the same reason you’re not mortal even though you’re supposed to be.”

Magnus can’t help but smile at the words, heart speeding up and warming in his chest. He’ll never forget the day Alec and Clary had come to him with the best present they could ever have given him.

“I’m immortal because I wanted to be.” Alec says, looking at Magnus with soft eyes.

“And I’m dead,” Ragnor puts air quotes around the word, making Magnus snort under his breath, “because I didn’t want to have to deal with Shadowhunter nonsense.”

Alec laughs softly and leans against Magnus’ chair.

“So you faked your death. Isn’t that a bit dramatic?” he asks, seemingly at ease now that he has an explanation for a supposedly dead warlock sitting at their kitchen table.

Ragnor rolls his eyes at Alec and waves a hand.

“Magnus is my oldest friend, where do you think he got the drama from?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ragnor is 100% not dead okay. Also Alec isn’t ever gonna die either because no one dies and everyone is happy okay 
> 
> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	22. City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 times Magnus and Alec fight over the city and the 1 time they don’t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ran away from me oops

1  
Alec is on his feet, bow in hand, the second he hears the footsteps approaching him. The bomb he’d been trying to disarm beeps alarmingly behind him as he comes face to face with the last person he wants to see.

Warlock, New York City’s mysterious magical protector and all around pain in Alec’s ass. They’ve never actually met in person but they’ve been competing for missions around the city for the last three months and Alec hates it. Competing with a magical being who leaves chaos behind wherever he goes is not what Alec had signed up for when he became a vigilante. It’s infuriating.

He groans inwardly as he drops his bow and stares back at Warlock.

“I’ve got this covered?” he tells him, even though he knows that Warlock won’t leave.

They stand staring at each other a moment. Warlock is wearing a long dark purple trench coat that flutters in the wind and Alec can see the way his eyes glow gold in the darkness of the night.

It’s even more infuriating that he’s so much more attractive in person.

“Hmm, you must be Archer,” Warlock purrs, seemingly unbothered by the bomb that continues to beep behind Alec.

A quick glance at it shows Alec there’s only 2 minutes left till it goes off.

“You know me?” He asks, using the bomb to distract himself so that he doesn’t keep staring at the way the moonlight paints shadows over Warlock’s skin. He opens the back of the mechanism to reveal a tangle of wires and almost jumps when Warlock steps closer and peers over Alec’s shoulder.

“You’ve been stealing my job for the last 3 months. Of course I know who you are,” he says and swirls his fingers in the air, blue magic shimmering off of them and rearranging the wires so that it’s easier for Alec to get to what he needs to.

Alec rolls as he keeps working,“doing your job better, you mean” he corrects, and almost laughs out loud at the sound of offense that leaves Warlock’s lips.

“Hey!” Warlock says, “this is _my_ city.”

Alec rolls his eyes again, cutting one of the wires and searching for the second set.

“You can’t just claim an entire city.”

Warlock crosses his arms and narrows his eyes at Alec. Alec curses himself for finding it so attractive.

“I can and I did,” he says, stray sparks of magic floating off his body.

“Well you aren’t doing that great of a job protecting your city seeing as there’s a bomb about to go off,” Alec informs him, decidedly not looking at the mesmerizing way magic zings off of his body.

Warlock just glares and Alec is getting ready for a scathing comeback when he suddenly sees his eyes widen with panic.

When Alec turns around he sees that the bomb only has ten seconds left until it goes off. His hands scramble to find the second wire but he’s pushed aside by Warlock, who quickly creates some sort of forcefield around the bomb.

Alec watches from the ground as the bomb explodes, the forcefield holding the explosion at bay just barely.

When it’s over there’s singe marks all along the roof they’re on and a burning hole where the bomb had been.

Alec stares at the floor for a long moment before standing up carefully.

That night, on the roof of an old building, a strange sort of relationship is born.

“Look what you did.”

“ _I did_? You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“If you hadn’t distracted me from the bomb this wouldn’t have happened.”  
  
“Well if you hadn’t stolen my city I wouldn’t have had to distract you.”

“It’s not your city.”

  
2  
Magnus ducks under a punch aimed at his head and tries to swipe the legs out from under his opponent but ends up being knocked onto his knees from behind.

His hands shimmer to life with magic despite his exhaustion, but before he can do anything, he hears the sound of two arrows whooshing through the air in quick succession and both of Magnus’ opponents slump to the ground.

When he turns toward the direction the arrows came from he can’t help but smile slightly at the dark hooded figure perched on top of one of the buildings.

“I was handling it,” he calls up and rolls his eyes when Archer nods with exaggeratedly raised eyebrows.

“Oh yeah, of course,” he says, a smirk pulling at his lips as he hops down from the building to come stand beside Magnus.

Magnus’ gaze absolutely does not linger on the fingerless gloves on his hands where they’re still curled expertly around the bow.

Alec gives him a two fingered salute, breaking Magnus out of his reverie, and starts walking backwards down the alleyway.

“I’ll see you later,” he says, a vicious smile taking over his features, “I’ve got a city to take care of and all that you know?”

Magnus snorts under his breath. Ever since the bomb incident on that roof where they’d fraught over whose city New York was, Alec has decided to bring it up in every conversation they have.

It’s become a kind of joke between them at this point.

He rolls his eyes much more fondly then he’ll ever admit outside of his own head

“How many times do I have to tell you? It’s _my_ city.”

 

3  
Alec drops the last little girl from the burning building down on the pavement and turns to watch as Warlock’s magic drifts out of his fingertips and douses the flames. The magic moves gracefully across the building, removing the fire as it goes. It’s almost as if the magic itself is an extension of Warlock, who stands strong and graceful in front of the building in his long trench coat, eyes shining in the light.

When the flames are gone, Warlock turns and starts making his way to where Alec is standing a little bit off to the side from the other people.

He’s stopped by a small boy when he’s almost to Alec and Alec watches on as the boy tugs Warlock down to his level with wide eyes.

“You are so cool,” the boy says, hero worship obvious in his eyes.

When Warlock finally makes it Alec he’s smirking cockily and Alec rolls his eyes at him.

“Hear that?” Warlock asks, eyes gleaming, “My city thinks I’m cool.”

Alec hides his grins as he gives the familiar reply.

“It’s not your city.”

 

4  
Magnus’ heart sits in his throat and his chest feels tight as he stares down at the city skyline.

“This city ain’t big enough for the both of us,” comes a voice from behind him softly. There’s an edge of teasing in the tone but when Magnus turns around he finds Archer standing at the center of the roof, eyes full of soft concern.

To Magnus’ surprise, he feels a sort of relief wash over him at the sight.

He huffs a short laugh and pats the spot next to him on the ledge.

Archer takes a seat next to him, shoulder pressed to Magnus’.

“How’d you find me?” Magnus asks, eyes back on the skyline and voice soft.

He doesn’t look at Archer’s face but he can hear the slight smile in his voice.

“Lucky guess.”

“They sit in silence for a long drawn out moment until Alec takes a deep breath and speaks.

“It wasn’t your fault you know,” Alec says so softly Magnus almost doesn’t hear it.

Magnus breathes out shakily, tears springing to his eyes unexpectedly.

“I lost control,” he says, fighting to keep his voice steady as the events of the night replay in his mind, “I hurt people. I’m a monster.”

When Magnus turns to look at Archer his hazel eyes are dark with reverence.

“It was an accident,” he says, turning and moving a hand to cup Magnus’ cheek. Magnus leans into the touch, eyes fluttering closed and breathes out shakily, “ you are not a monster.”

Archer is looking at him with fierce determination and unbridled faith. Magnus trusts him. Trusts him with everything he has. Which is why he blurts it all out.

“I don’t know how to control it sometimes,” he says softly, “I’m always holding it back and sometimes something will hit my careful hold on it just right and I lose it all. And people always seem to get hurt when that happens,” he blinks back more tears and averts his eyes to the ground, not strong enough to keep looking at Archer as he goes on, “Sometimes I just wish I was normal. Human. Instead of this-,” he sighs, “I don’t even know what I am.”

Archer is shaking his head before Magnus can even finish. He grabs Magnus’ hand with calloused fingers.

“You are so special. You are the best person I've ever met. How many other people would think to protect the city if the had magic? You could be off living in some mansion halfway across the world, but you’re not. You’re here. Protecting everyone. Because that’s who you are,Warlock.”

Magnus stares in shock for a moment, warmth curling in his stomach when Archer doesn’t let go of his hand.

“Magnus,” he says, voice thick with emotion.

Archer looks at him in confusion and Magnus laughs wetly.

“Magnus,” he repeats, “that’s my name.”

Archer’s eyes shine back at Magnus and Magnus scoots in closed to him, dropping his head to rest on his shoulder and watches the stars above the skyline.

Much later, when Magnus is almost half asleep Archer speaks.

“Alexander.”

5  
Alec runs into the alleyway to find Magnus holding back a gun with his magic, the blue sparks shining through the air.

“Nice of you to join me,” he says, sending a wink over his shoulder. Alec ignores the blush that rushes to his cheeks at that.

“I’m always on time to save my city” Magnus continues, dropping the gun into his hands using his magic, and spinning gracefully on his heel.

Alec rolls his eyes, “curse you and your stupid portals,” he mutters under his breath.

Alec knows Magnus hears him from the satisfied glint in his eyes as he points down the other side of the alley.

“The other guy went that way,” he says.

Alec follows Magnus’ instructions, pulling out an arrow and starting to walk backwards down the alley.

“For the record,” he calls out to Magnus who is spinning the gun absentmindedly and smirking idly, “it’s _my_ city.”

+1  
Magnus sees it in slow motion.

Sees Alec’s bow get knocked out of his hands and go flying. Sees the kick pressed to his chest that sends him tumbling to the ground. Hears the crack of ribs and his head hitting the cement. Feels his heart plummet in his chest when he doesn’t get back up.

Heart thudding in his ears, Magnus makes quick work of the thieves they’d been fighting in one adrenaline fueled sweep of magic.

Once they’re all on the ground Magnus practically throws himself onto the floor by Alec’s alarmingly unmoving form. His eyes are closed and blood is trickling down his temple. Magnus’ heart beats so fast he can’t hear anything over it, he can’t lose him. _He can’t_.

His hands move to Alec’s chest on autopilot, pushing healing magic into him with everything he has.

When Alec’s eyes flutter open a few minutes later, Magnus entire body heaves a sigh of relief and he slumps further into the ground.

“Don’t ever do that to me again,” Magnus screeches without thinking about it. He’s breathing hard as Alec sits up and looks back at him.

“You were scared,” Alec says after a moment and Magnus’ walls go flying up. He hasn’t ever gotten as attached to someone as quickly as he had to Alec. He doesn’t know quite what to do about it.

“Only because the city needs you,” He says quickly, even though he knows Alec won’t believe him.

Alec grins, wide and boyish. And Magnus’ hold on his walls starts to crumble.

“So you admit it’s my city.”

Magnus looks at him, a small smile quirking his lips.

“I’m saying we can share.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	23. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t give children sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 100% based off of my own experiences hahaha

Magnus gets home from meeting with a client to find the loft a mess. All the couch cushions are sprawled haphazardly on the floor and legos are scattered all down the hallways.

Magnus stops in the doorway when he finds Alec sitting on the couch head thrown back against the back of the cushion and the boys jumping excitedly from couch to couch with fake swords.

Magnus chuckles under his breath and Alec turns to Magnus with wide exhausted eyes.

“I’ve made a grave mistake,” he says over the kids’ shouting. Magnus laughs and comes to sit by Alec on the couch, wrapping a hand around his waist and letting him drop his head onto his shoulder.

“I gave them sugar,” Alec says in defeat and  
Magnus laughs again. That explains the mess and the noise. Giving sugar to children is never a good idea. Especially magical children who will start using said magic to make an even bigger mess.

As if on cue, a blast of magic hits the wall in the hallway and there the sound of a crash somewhere further down the hall. Alec groans into Magnus’ neck.

“This has been going on for three hours.”

Magnus runs his fingers through his husband’s hair and smiles as he relaxes under the touch.

“Sleep,” he says softly, “I’ll take care of it.”

Alec looks up at him with sleepy eyes, eyelids already dropping against his will.

“I love you,” he says and Magnus smiles back at him, love alight in his veins.

“I love you too,” he replies, pressing a kiss to Alec’s forehead and getting up from the couch.

He cleans the living room with a flick of his wrist and magics a blanket over Alec who he knows won’t actually make it to the bedroom before falling asleep as he makes his way into the hall to deal with his favorite menaces.

He wouldn’t change a thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	24. Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus trusts Alec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of feelings about child Magnus okay?

It’s a perfect winter day. Magnus is sprawled on the couch, blanket over his legs and head leaning against the couch cushions. Alec had just come home, snow in his eyelashes and hair. He’d promised him a night in that morning before he’d left and Magnus been ridiculously excited for it all day.

They barely ever get time to just be. Alec in Magnus’ arms and nothing in the world to bother them.

Ten minutes into waiting on the couch, Magnus becomes impatient. Alec had only gone to go change out of his gear, it really shouldn’t be taking this long.

He pulls the blanket around his shoulders and pads across the hall into the bedroom to go see what’s taking Alec so long.

His eyes widen when he enters the room and sees Alec with an all too familiar glass bottle in his hand.

Alec turns to Magnus and sets the bottle down on the bedside table.

“I’m sorry,” he says, “it was on a shelf in the back of the closet and I thought it looked pretty. I can put it back-“

Magnus puts a hand up to cut him off and smiles softly.

“It’s okay Alexander, I was just surprised. I had forgotten I’d put it in there.”

Magnus walks over to where Alec is standing near the bedside table and cups Alec’s cheek for a second before he picks up the glass bottle.

The sand inside slides around as he tips the bottle and looks at it, memories that are centuries old flooding back through his mind.

“What is it?” Alec asks, curiosity obvious in his voice.

Magnus sits on the edge of the bed and pats the spot next to him for Alec. Alec obliges and they press together shoulder to thigh. Magnus wraps the blanket around the both of them.

He holds the bottle between his fingers and heaves a long breath. He hasn’t told many people about this. Prefers to keep the start of his very long life close to his chest where no one can use it against him. But, to his surprise, he’s not scared to tell Alec. He _wants_ to tell him. Wants Alec to know things about his past. Things he hasn’t told anyone before. He _trusts_ Alec. Alexander who kicked down all of the walls around his heart. 

“The sand in that bottle is from a beach in Indonesia, it was called Jakarta at the time,” Magnus starts, tilting the bottle and watching the sand slide over the glass, “the day I got on a ship to Europe I took a handful of sand with me. To remember it by.”

It was so long ago, yet Magnus still remembers that day with such clarity. The feel of the sand under his feet. The breeze that had made a mess of his hair. The way the sky had looked, clear and bright.

“And you’ve kept it all these years,” Alec says softly. His eyes are soft and full of awe when he looks at Magnus.

Magnus smiles back at him, “I haven’t forgotten. And I don’t plan to.”

They’re quiet for a moment, a sort of comfortable silence, before Alec’s hand comes to rest on top of Magnus’ where he’s still holding the bottle.

“Will you tell me more stories about your home sometime?” he asks, eyes wide and sincere.

A few years ago, If anyone had told Magnus he’d find a Shadowhunter that wanted to know about his past, let alone one that was was genuinely excited and awed by it, he would have laughed in their face.

And yet here he is.

“Of course Alexander. Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	25. Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best is yet to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a closet is definitely mentioned but it really has nothing to do with the fic. Oops

Alec sighs in relief as he drops the two boxes of clothes onto the floor of closet and then collapses down next to them in exhaustion.

They’ve been hauling boxes into their tiny new apartment for the past 2 hours and Alec has seriously contemplated throwing all his stuff away so he doesn’t have to carry it up the five flights of stairs.

The only redeeming aspect of this move in situation is that Alec gets to watch Magnus’ biceps bulge in the black tank top he’s wearing, sweat sticking to his skin as he carries boxes into the apartment.

Alec watches from the open door of the closet as Magnus drops a box onto the bed and another onto the floor before bringing a hand up to swipe through his hair which has lost the spikes it had been sporting at the beginning of their move in adventure.

Alec heaves a sigh and stands from the floor smiling when Magnus turns around to look at him. Alec walks straight into his arms and presses a kiss to his cheek.

“Can you believe it? We’re actually going to live together” Magnus says, eyes sparkling as he leans closer to Alec and wraps his arms around his waist.

Alec smiles. They’d decided last year that they were going to move in together after graduating college.

It’s a big step. One Alec is estatic about. They’d already spent almost every night in each other’s dorms during college. But _actually_ having a place that’s their own is something else entirely. The only thing left in order for Alec to get to keep Magnus forever is marrying him. Which Alec is definitely not opposed to.

“I can’t wait to get annoyed by your inability to wash dishes,” Alec says with a laugh and Magnus makes a sound of offense even as he leans up to hover his lips over Alec’s.

“Well at least I don’t forget how to clean when I get stressed out,” he grins and presses his lips to Alec’s lips before he can argue.

When they pull apart Alec smiles and brings a hand up to push a stray lock of hair off of Magnus forehead.

Magnus looks at him in that way that never fails to warm Alec’s heart and suddenly he’s thinking about endless nights of getting to have Magnus like this. All to himself, sleep rumpled Magnus in the morning, Magnus cooking breakfast with no shirt and a gorgeous smile, stressed out overworked Magnus falling asleep on the couch and Alec having to carry him to bed. _Maybe_ one day Magnus with children, _their_ children.

Alec smiles and presses their foreheads together.

“The best is yet to come.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	26. Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is exhausted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is disgustingly soft

Magnus wakes with a jolt, sitting up quickly to find Alec looking at him with brows raised and eyes full of fondness.

“Magnus,” he whispers into the darkness of the apothecary, “it’s 3am, why aren’t you in bed?”

Magnus’ gaze slides to the window where he can see that it is indeed dark outside. Somehow he hadn’t noticed the light succumb to dark as he’d been working. He’d also somehow fallen asleep at some point. His body still aches with exhaustion and he almost just slumps back over the desk and closes his eyes again.

Instead, he turns back to Alec, who is still staring back at him with wide soft eyes.

“C’mon,” Alec says, offering his hand with a half smile, “lets get you to bed.”

Magnus spares a glance at the pile of spellbooks he’d been going through to find a certain spell for a client and heaves a sigh. He’s exhausted. He’ll finish it tomorrow.

Alec’s half smile blossoms into a wide happy one when Magnus slips his hand into his and stands up from his desk.

They don’t let go of each other’s hands as they walk to the bedroom. Alec’s hand is warm and he swipes his thumb up and down Magnus’ knuckles as they walk. It makes him even sleepier than before, the touch soothing him.

Magnus wants to make a beeline for the bed and just collapse onto it face first but Alec pulls him towards the dressing table and seats him down there instead.

Magnus looks up curiously as Alec bites his lip and opens the top drawer to pull out the bag of makeup wipes that Magnus almost never uses, much preferring to just snap his makeup off using magic.

Before Magnus can speak, Alec has pressed two fingers under his chin to lift his face towards him.

Magnus’ heart jumps in his chest as Alec’s eyes go dark with concentration. The wipe is gentle as Alec sweeps it over his eyelids and down his cheekbones. The touch of fingers on his skin is unbearably soft and Magnus feels the last of his stress over the spell seep slowly out of him.

When Alec is done he presses a lingering kiss to Magnus’ lips. Magnus can feel the quiet love that he presses into him, he inhales it, presses the feeling into his heart for safe keeping.

When Alec pulls away, Magnus starts to protest but stops in his tracks when Alec takes his hand and presses a light kiss to his fingertips.

Magnus’ heart jumps again and he swallows to try and keep the overwhelming surge of love for this man from spilling out of him.

Alec starts to slide off his rings, circling each one slowly with a long finger before gently pulling it off and placing it onto the dressing table.

The M and matching B come off first, Alec placing them next to each other on the table and smiling.

Next is the twisted sapphire ring that had been a gift from Ragnor.

After that a simple black ring Magnus had found at a pawn shop and decided to buy on a whim.

And then, the silver band with an arrow in the center. The one he and Alec have never actually talked about. The one that they both know is for Alec.

Alec sets the last ring onto the dressing table and then uses his index finger to trace the spot over Magnus’ ring finger, leaving his skin tingling in its wake. The implication isn’t lost on Magnus and he sucks in a breath, turning to look up at Alec through his eyelashes.

Alec smiles, lopsided and unguarded and Magnus leans forwards to press a kiss to his lips.

Magnus falls asleep quickly that night, his ring finger still tingling with the promise of a beautiful future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	27. Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Econ is hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still sorta drunk but I forgot to post before going out so I’m doing it now. Any typos and random shit is probably the best because of that

“Explain the Solow Model,” Magnus says from where he’s hanging upside down on Alec’s bed. His hair is pulled away from his face by gravity and his eyes are bright as he plays with Alec’s flashcards, looking at him expectantly.

Alec groans and drops his head down onto his desk. He’d been doing so well. This was the last piece of information he needs for his Econ test. Yet for some reason, for the life of him, he can’t remember the Solow Model.

Magnus waits another long drawn out moment before he throws Alec the flashcard. Alec sighs and reads the definition to himself two times before he drops the card onto the desk in defeat.

“My brain hurts,” he tells Magnus, who has sat up in the bed and is now looking back at him with poorly concealed amusement.Alec internally rolls his eyes. It’s nice to know his boyfriend is amused by his pain.

“You did so well on all the other material,” Magnus says, “it’s just one thing you need to study more.

Alec, ever the perfectionist just stares at the offending flashcard.

“I don’t want to go to law school anymore. I’m gonna drop out and become your trophy husband instead.”

Magnus rolls his eyes,”You and I both know you’d hate being a trophy husband,” he replies as he comes to bend over the back of Alec’s chair, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck and pressing a kiss to his temple.

“For your brain,” he says softly, a small smile quirking his lips.

“I love you,” Alec says, sighing into Magnus’ hold.

I love you too,” Magnus replies, “which is why I’m going to make sure you aren’t just a trophy husband, Now get to work.”

Alec ends up acing the test and Magnus definitely gets him a cake that says _congrats on not becoming a trophy husband._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	28. Established Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sticky notes and love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes ik its the 29th. I was feeling super sick last night so didn't get around to writing this until now. All I may have cheated a little bit on the prompt. The relationship gets established in the fic. CLOSE ENOUGH

Magnus is smiling as soon as his locker comes into view as he walks down the hall. The bright yellow sticky note contrasts obviously with the light blue of the lockers. 

His smile grows as he gets closer and finds that the sticky note has a heart scribbled in the center. 

_ Alexander _ Magnus thinks happily as he peels the sticky note off the locker and puts in his combination. 

Their little note game had started a few months ago at the beginning of the school year. Magnus had sat down next to Alec in their history class and they had become fast friends.

A week into their fast forming friendship Magnus had stuck a sticky note to Alec’s locker that said  _ you’re cute _ because it was true and because Magnus has no self control around pretty boys. Especially ones who get overly excited about the French Revolution and smile at Magnus with sparkles in their eyes. 

Alec had quickly found out the note had been from Magnus and asked him out. They’ve been dating since and they’ve both taken to leaving sticky notes with little messages on each other’s lockers 

He doesn’t know why they still do this. They have each other’s numbers, they can text each other. But there’s something charming about having a note with a heart scribbled on the top waiting for him on the locker. 

When he pulls his locker open a piece of paper flutters out and onto the floor. When he picks it up, his lips quirk up at the familiar loops of Alec’s handwriting. 

_ Meet me at the bleachers during lunch <3 _

_ *** _

When Magnus gets to the bleachers Alec is sat in the top row, the spot they’d been sitting in when Alec had asked Magnus out. The spot they’d kissed for the first time.  _ Their  _ spot. 

He drops into the spot next to Alec with a smile, his presence warming him in a way no one else can. 

“Hey you,” he says, running his fingers down Alec’s arm to his hand where he tangles their fingers together. 

Alec smiles softly and runs his thumb over Magnus’ knuckles, “Hey,” he says a little breathlessly. When Magnus looks up at him he sees something that looks akin to nervousness in his eyes. 

He sits up straight in concern. He never wants Alec to be anything but comfortable around him. 

“Darling, are you okay?”

Alec seems to freeze, as if he’s shocked that Magnus can tell there’s something wrong. Magnus scoffs internally, Alec has been an open book to him for a long time now. Probably from how long he’s spent just watching him, observing the way he holds himself. He’s usually a lot more confident than he looks right now. 

“I-um,” Alec takes a shuddering breath before turning completely towards Magnus. His eyes have changed, a determination smoothed over the previous nerves. 

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

A smile lights Magnus’ face immediately, fondness rushing into his veins as Alec watches him with wide eyes. Magnus squeezes Alec’s hand and looks up at him through his eyelashes. 

“Of course,” he says, voice coming out softer than he knew was possible. 

Alec’s grin lights up his face and brightens his eyes in the most beautiful way. Magnus stares in unconcealed awe. He and Alec have been on a dozen dates in the last few months and he’s been on the receiving end of that radiant smile on more than one occasion, but he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the swooping feeling he gets in his chest at the knowledge that he had caused it. 

“Oh thank god,” Alec finally says, moving to hug Magnus and hide his head in his neck. 

“What brought this on?” Magnus asks curiously, he’d honestly just assumed that they would slowly creep into the phase of calling each other their boyfriends without actually talking about it.

When Alec pulls away from his neck to look at him his cheeks are pink. 

“I was talking to Izzy about you,” he says softly, “and I called you my boyfriend. But then I realized we’d never actually talked about that and that I should probably ask if that was something you wanted before going around calling you my boyfriend you know?”

Magnus’ heart pulls at Alec’s sincerity and the lopsided smile he sends Magnus after his words. 

“Alexander, Of course that’s something I want.” 

He brings a hand up to cup Alec’s cheek, smiling when Alec leans into the touch. He leans in close and presses their lips together in a soft kiss. 

“I will always want you.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	29. Glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is a man of many talents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me some Madzie

Alec smiles as Madzie bounds out of the bedroom and over to him where he’s pouring candy into bowls to get ready for trick-or-treaters.

“How’s it look?” she asks, staring up and him with wide brown eyes and an excited smile.

Alec swoops her up and seats her onto the counter. He leans in and inspects her face with exaggerated concentration.

Magnus has painted pink and purple swoops over her eyebrows and down her cheeks. The paint is accentuated by gold glitter over her cheekbones that makes her sparkle and look every bit the fairy that she’s dressed up as.

It’s beautiful. And really, Alec’s not surprised that Magnus is talented at face painting. He’s yet to encounter a skill that Magnus doesn’t excel at. He supposed it’s all the years of practice.

“Beautiful,” he tells Madzie who smiles wide and pats Alec’s cheek in thanks before picking up a piece of candy and examining it.

Magnus comes out of the room a moment later and Alec turns to look at him. His glamor is down and his eyes are glowing bright gold with fondness.

“What do you think?” He asks, coming to stand beside Alec and lean his hip against the counter.

“It’s beautiful, just like the person who did it,” Alec tells him, watching the way Magnus’ eyes flick to the floor for a second as if he’s surprised by the compliment and then his lips slowly turn up into a smile.

“I’m a man of many talents,” he says, eyes unbearably soft.

“Would you do me?” Alec asks, moving closer to Magnus.

Magnus arches one eyebrow and smirks suggestively.

“Alexander you know I’d never say no to doing you,” he purrs.

Alec looks over his should at Madzie and sends Magnus a sharp look that has him laughing into his hand.

“Magnus!” he scolds and Magnus bites his lip, straightening up and acting serious with what looks like an awful lot of effort.

“I’ll do you,” he says, and then laughs again like he can’t help it.

Alec rolls his eyes as Magnus snaps his fingers to magic his face paints onto the counter and gets to work.

That night Alec answers the door for trick-or-treaters with a rainbow bright on his cheek and silver glitter sparkling all around it.

He’s unequivocally happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	30. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naps are good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE’RE ALMOST DONE OMG

Magnus blinks his eyes open and smiles as he inhales. The salty scent of the air combined with the smells of summer fills his lungs and he turns his head to look up at Alec.

Alec is still sleeping, eyelashes sweeped over his cheekbones and snoring softly. He looks impossibly young and soft. The tension from his shoulders completely gone and the almost ever present furrow between his brow smooth.

Magnus smiles.

Alec had come home from the Institute exhausted a few hours ago and Magnus had portalled them to Bali. He’d coaxed Alec into a hammock on the outskirts of the beach and had curled up onto his chest. They’d fallen asleep shortly after. The sound of the waves and the feel of the warm breeze lulling them to sleep.

Now, as Magnus watches, Alec scrunches his nose adorably and his eyelashes flutter before they blink open slowly.

“Hey,” he says after a moment, voice rough and his smile sleep soft.

“Hey yourself,” Magnus replies, pressing a kiss to his chest where his head is resting, “feel rested?”

Alec hums, the sound vibrating his chest and Magnus smiles to himself.

“Yeah,” he breathes, hand coming to comb through Magnus’ hair, “thank you.”

“Anything for you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


	31. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dozens of firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20k later and WE ARE DONEEEE

“Alec!” Magnus yells from the living room, voice loud and excited, “get in here right now.”

Alec laughs and pokes his head out of the kitchen.

“Why?” he asks and almost drops the plate he’d been drying as he catches sight of Max in the center of the living room.

“ _Blueberry_ ,” he breathes out in awe.

Because his baby boy is _walking_. All on his own. Magnus is on his knees behind Max with shining eyes and a delighted smile.

When he locks eyes with Alec, he feels happy tears spring to his eyes. Magnus seems to blinking back his own tears.

Alec shakes his head at the two of them. No matter how many firsts Max has they always manage to become crying messes.

It’s just, Alec never thought he’d get to have any of this. A life with someone he loves with all his heart, a child who he’s going to protect with everything he’s got.

And he knows Magnus never thought he’d get this either.

He thinks that gives them enough excuse to cry over everything.

Alec puts the plate down and walks into the living room and crouches down in front of Max with his arms outstretched and eyelashes wet with emotion.

Max laughs and walks towards Alec on wobbly legs. Alec can’t contain the smile of absolute joy that makes it to his lips as Max falls into his arms with a cry of triumph.

“Yes, you did it Maxie!” Alec exclaims, pressing kisses all over Max’s face as he giggles.

He feels arms come around him and a kiss being pressed into his hair as Magnus coos excitedly at Max as well.

Alec looks over his shoulder to share a small smile with Magnus, whose eyes are still wet with happy tears.

“He did it,” Magnus says to Alec and Alec grins wider than he thought was possible.

“He did.”

Alec can’t wait for dozens more firsts that they can cry over together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


End file.
